


The Housewarming Gift

by Magicofisis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-23
Updated: 2005-11-23
Packaged: 2018-10-27 17:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10813791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicofisis/pseuds/Magicofisis
Summary: Ron helps Harry move into a new flat and uses his typical subtle methods to determine whether Harry is attracted to him.  Harry/Ron, PWP





	The Housewarming Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=shocolate)[**shocolate**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/shocolate/). I made her sad so I offered to write her request: “With wet!Ron, and smirking and food sex and, and, and innuendo and broomsticks.” This started out as a smutlet, but grew into a PWP fic because I am verbose and I wanted to make sure Ron got everything he deserved. Gleeful thanks to Kate ([](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=sheepybunbuns)[](http://www.livejournal.com/users/sheepybunbuns/) **sheepybunbuns** ) for the uber-fast beta. *hugs* Any remaining mistakes are mine.  


* * *

Ron was bleary-eyed as he moved down the well-worn staircase at the Burrow.  It was ungodly for any human being to be awake at this time in the morning, let alone a teenage wizard freshly out of Hogwarts.  He had a good three weeks before he had to start his job at the Ministry of Magic.  Yet here he was, wasting a perfectly good morning by being awake.  Sod the ghoul in the attic anyway for waking him up so early.

At the foot of the staircase, Ron heard voices coming from the kitchen.  Great – it was bad enough to be out of bed at seven o’clock in the morning, but to have to converse with someone else…  He crept to the doorway to see who was in there.  Ugh, Ginny and Mum.  

Ron was about to turn tail and return to his room when he heard Ginny say, “I like him so much, Mum.  But he doesn’t even seem to notice me when I’m around.”  Ron sniggered to himself as he thought, _Yeah, join the club, sister._   He wondered who her crush was on this time.  It’s not like he cared – Merlin save the bloke that actually ended up with her.  But it was quite fun to tease her, just the same.

“Yes, well, boys can be quite dense sometimes.  I remember having to practically hit your father over the head before he realized I was interested in him.”  There was some clattering of dishes, and then she continued, “He’s just preoccupied with other things.  Why don’t you try cooking something for him?  Even Muggles know that the fastest way to a man’s heart is through his stomach.”

_Almost, Mum – except you’re aiming about twelve inches too high._   Ron gave up listening in disgust and headed back upstairs to shower.  Why did they think boys were so easily manipulated?  Still, he was curious to know what Ginny would be cooking.  Maybe she’d make some extra to share…

 

 

* * * * *

 

Several hours later, Ron and his dad emerged from the shed, where they had scavenged a number of items they thought Harry would find useful in his new flat.  Ron was to help him move in that afternoon, and he’d come up with the idea of clearing out some of the Muggle stuff Dad couldn’t use and give it to Harry as a housewarming present.  So far, they’d found a toaster, an old lamp, a radio and something Dad called an ice cube tray.  There was a smattering of other objects that Ron couldn’t identify, but he’d give them to Harry to look through anyway.

Stepping into the kitchen, the intoxicating smell of chocolate hung in the air.  Ginny was feverishly stirring something, and as best Ron could tell, it wasn’t lunch for him and Dad.

“Whatcha making?” Ron asked, peering over her shoulder at the thick brown liquid.

Ginny tried to ignore him, but Ron was in the way, so she elbowed him in the ribs.  “Chocolate fondue.”

Ron looked at the magazine resting on the counter.  It was open at a recipe, to which Ginny now referenced.  As she turned back to the stove, Ron picked up the magazine and started reading the accompanying article aloud.  “Ten Sensual Foods to Enhance Your Sex Life.”  Ron laughed as he watched Ginny blush.  “Gin, perhaps you’d do better at enhancing your sex life if you actually got a boyfriend first.”

“What do you think I’m trying to do?” she snapped.

Ron ignored her and continued reading.  “Chocolate is probably the most sensual food yet discovered.  Bursting with sugar and enough caffeine to send the body and brain into euphoria, gifts of chocolate are frequently exchanged and appreciated by lovers of both sexes.  Research has shown that when accompanied by the perfection of a juicy mango or succulent, ripe strawberry, chocolate’s erotic effect is highly accentuated.  _The Happy Cauldron_ has put its staff to the test, and presents its best recipe for Magic Chocolate Fondue.  No special potions-brewing knowledge or ingredients are necessary, and therefore, our Magic Chocolate Fondue has none of the usual unpleasant side effects of love potions. Combine our recipe with your own natural charms to enchant your way into your lover’s embrace.”

Ron glanced up from the magazine to see Ginny pouring the chocolate mixture into a bowl.  He reached over to snatch a piece of melon from the platter that she’d arranged with fresh fruit, but she saw him and slapped his hand.

“Ow!”

“Well, obviously this isn’t meant for you.  So keep your hands off,” Ginny scowled.

Ron pulled his hand back and rubbed it.  “Hey, you didn’t put any cherries on here,” Ron smirked.  “Who’s it for then?  Maybe I could give you some pointers.”

Ginny gazed at him skeptically, as if seriously considering his offer.  Finally, she said, “Harry.”

_Holy shit._   He had thought she was well over her crush on Harry.  She’d practically thrown herself at him a month ago, and he very politely declined the pleasure of her company.  Actually, that was the incident that had given Ron some hope…

“Er, Ginny?  I don’t think you’re going to have much luck with the fondue, either.”

Ginny turned around quickly, staring at her brother with a fearful look on her face.  “Why, Ron?  Did he say anything to you about me?” she asked quickly.

Ron scanned the room to make sure their parents weren’t within earshot.  “No, not about you specifically.  But…well…I think he might be gay.”

All the color drained from Ginny’s face, and her hands started to shake ever so slightly.  “He told you this?” she asked.

“Not in so many words.  But you know Harry – he’d never be one to come right out and admit something like that.  It’s just that all of the signs kind of point in that direction.” Ron was really hoping he wouldn’t have to get into a discussion about sexuality with his little sister. Eventually Ginny flopped into a chair and rested her head in her hands.

“I guess I nearly made a total fool out of myself, didn’t I?  Thanks for saving me from that embarrassment,” she said without emotion.  “Do you really think he’s gay?”

Fighting back the urge to shout, _I hope so_ , Ron shrugged.  “I don’t think he even knows. He’s never really joined into any discussions about girls in the dormitory, and he’s turned down offers to date plenty of girls who are even prettier than you.”

Ginny raised her head at the backhanded compliment from her brother.  She got up from the table and headed toward the door.

“What are you going to do with this Chocolate Fondue?” asked Ron.

“I don’t care.  You can have it.  I’m going to go cry my eyes out now.”

Ron moved quickly to her and patted her awkwardly on the shoulder.  “I’ll bring it over to Harry anyway and tell him it’s a housewarming gift from you.  He’ll be touched.”  _And with any luck, I’ll be the one doing the touching._

“Whatever.  Fine.  Just don’t tell him what an arse I am.”  Ginny stomped up the stairs leaving Ron behind with a tray full of one of the Ten Sensual Foods to Enhance his Sex Life.

 

 

* * * * *

 

Harry had spent the morning purchasing furniture and other household items he needed for his flat.  It was amazing to him how the volume of the things he now owned had quadrupled in a few short hours.  He was holding the door open for the men delivering his new bed when Ron appeared, carrying a large cardboard box, with a tray and a bowl perched on top.

“Hi, Ron.  What’s that?  It smells really good.” Harry asked as the deliveryman made his way through the narrow doorway.

Ron followed him inside.  “Fruit.  It’s a housewarming gift.”

Harry smirked.  “You got me some fruit?  Thanks, Ron.” A blush washed across Ron’s cheeks.

“It’s not from me; Ginny made it.  She didn’t want to get in your way today, though, so she asked me to bring it over.  My contributions to your home are in the box.” 

Ron set the box down in the hallway and put the fruit tray and the bowl of chocolate in the empty refrigerator.   He wandered down the hall to Harry’s formerly empty bedroom.  The flat was small, but it was clean and would have more than enough space for Harry’s few belongings.  They watched as the workmen assembled the frame and placed the box spring and mattress on it.  Ron stayed behind as Harry showed the men out.

Ron was nervous, and he started to fidget.  He should say something to Harry about the way he felt.  They hadn’t seen each other in a few days, because Harry had been immediately whisked off to Grimmauld Place from Kings’ Cross Station.  Before they left, while alone in the train compartment after the others departed, Ron had been so sure that Harry was going to kiss him.  But then, Neville interrupted, having forgotten his cloak, and they had followed him out in awkward silence.  Ron had replayed the scene a hundred times in his head, wishing he’d had the guts to make the first move.

But here was another opportunity.  Harry had a place of his own; there would be no one to interrupt them or question what they’d been up to.  Ron made up his mind; he was not going to chicken out this time.  Perhaps he’d better drop some hints, though, just in case he’d read Harry wrong.  He’d hate to embarrass himself if Harry really wasn’t interested; he didn’t want to risk messing up their friendship.

Ron didn’t notice Harry enter the room, and he jumped when he felt Harry’s hand on his shoulder.  “Care to give me a hand making up the bed?” he said, as Ron’s heart started racing.

“It’s not nice to sneak up on people, you know,” he panted.  “Yeah, where are the sheets?”

Harry pulled a brand new set of bed sheets out of a large plastic bag, and they set about their task. “Gee, Harry, this bed is awfully big,” commented Ron.  _There, that wasn’t so hard._

“Yeah,” responded Harry without looking up.  “King sized.”

Ron smoothed out the crisp sheet to the corner of the mattress.  “You sure you’re not going to be lonely in a bed this big?”

Harry stopped moving for a few seconds, still without looking up, and then he pulled on the sheet again.  “I’ll manage.”  The expression on Harry’s face was completely unreadable.  If he’d caught Ron’s innuendo, he certainly hadn’t let on.

They sifted through Ron’s box and then put away towels, silverware, an assortment of dishes and a teapot that Harry had bought.  Harry had moved over his school trunk from Grimmauld Place that morning, so they dragged it into the bedroom and started to unpack it.

Harry’s school robes were on top, followed by his books and parchment, and finally his clothes.  Buried between layers of jumpers was his Firebolt.  Ron picked it up and almost lovingly caressed its mahogany shaft.  He noticed Harry watching him do this and wondered if it was giving Harry any ideas like he hoped it would.

“I’d love to ride your broomstick, Harry,” Ron said, his ears blushing slightly.  

Harry didn’t miss a beat as he answered, “Oh, okay.  I’ll bring it to the Burrow next time and we can go flying in the paddock.”  Ron nodded his head, but was a little disappointed in Harry’s response.  The subtle approach to determining Harry’s level of interest in him wasn’t working.

At the bottom of the trunk was a square cardboard box, carefully tied together with string.  It was so heavy that Ron could hardly lift it with one hand.  “What’s this, Harry?” he asked.

Harry smiled.  “It’s a present from Hagrid.  I haven’t opened it up yet, but I’m certain it’s rock cakes.”  He took the box from Ron and untied the string.  Sure enough, there were a dozen rock cakes and several pieces of Hagrid’s infamous treacle fudge in the box.  Harry groaned as he picked up a rock cake.  “Look at this – these things are so hard. Who’d want to eat this?”

Ron flashed him a devilish grin and answered, “Sometimes hard things can be tasty.”

Harry chucked the rock cake at Ron, but thanks to his excellent Keeping skills, he managed to catch it.  _Well, that got a reaction, at least,_ Ron thought.  He was getting discouraged, though.  They’d spent over two hours together, and Harry hadn’t once shown any interest in kissing Ron.

A loud rumble in his stomach reminded Ron about the Magic Chocolate Fondue.  That might be exactly what the situation called for.  If nothing else, it would tide him over until dinner.

“Harry, have you got any food?  I’m starving.”

“Only that fruit you brought.  I haven’t had time to shop yet.”  Harry closed the door to his wardrobe, where he’d just crammed the last of his school robes.  “Come on, then.  If Ginny made it and not you, it’s probably good.”

Ron followed Harry down the hallway, not for the first time noticing the smooth lines of his shoulder muscles and the attractive way he filled out his jeans.  If Ron could have been certain that Harry was gay, he would have attacked his friend before they ever got near the kitchen.  As it was...

Harry handed Ron the bowl.  “What’s this stuff?”

“Chocolate fondue.  We just need to heat it up a bit until it’s runny, and then dip the fruit in it.  Smelled really good when Ginny was making it.”  Setting the bowl on the stove, Ron lit a small flame under it with his wand.  Before long, the delicious scent of melted chocolate permeated the air.

Harry’s table and chairs hadn’t been delivered yet, so Harry pulled his trunk into the kitchen to use as a makeshift table while they sat on the floor.  Ron brought the tray of fruit over, and then set the bowl of liquid chocolate beside it.

“Look – a banana!” he exclaimed with a wicked grin as he picked up the yellow fruit. He peeled it part way down, dipped it in the chocolate and slowly licked the chocolate off the tip in the most erotic way he could think of.  He was careful to avoid looking at Harry as he worked his tongue over the banana.  When he glanced out of the corner of his eye, though, he saw that Harry was not watching him, but was selecting a strawberry from the tray instead.  Ron bit off the top of the banana in frustration.

Ron’s frustration only increased as he watched Harry eat first the strawberry, then a large piece of melon, followed by some mango.  He got some of the chocolate on his fingers, and proceeded to lick it from his fingertips in an orderly and totally entrancing fashion.  Harry caught him staring, open-mouthed, and Ron turned away quickly.

“Mmmm, Ron, did you try this mango?  It’s really good.”  Harry was completely oblivious to Ron’s attention, and thankfully, his growing erection.

“No,” he managed to croak.  He took a piece and purposely dipped his fingers in the chocolate.  He licked his fingers the same way Harry had, but Harry did not appear to be the least bit turned on by the sight.

Between bites of fruit, which he was eating so passionately that Ron was about to hyperventilate, Harry prattled on about the goings on at Grimmauld Place, things he shopped for that morning, and his new neighbor down the hall.  Ron wasn’t listening to a word he said, being a bit preoccupied with the throbbing sensation developing in his groin.

Harry looked up at Ron suddenly.  “You all right, mate?”  Ron nodded, unable to speak.  “You’ve got a bit of chocolate on your chin.”  As Harry reached out his hand, Ron thought for a moment that Harry was going to wipe it off for him.  But his hand stopped well short of Ron’s face, merely pointing.

“Thanks,” whispered Ron.  Harry was no longer focused on him, though, having moved on to eat a slice of a particularly enticing apple.

Harry stood up and began rummaging through the cabinets trying to remember where he’d put the glasses he’d just bought.  After locating them, he went to fill them from the tap.  When he turned on the water, though, it shot several feet into the air instead of coming out of the faucet.

“Shit!” shouted Harry, quickly turning off the water.  “That thing worked fine when I first came to look at the place.”

Ron’s thoughts emerged from the bad place they’d been headed, long enough for him to have a good laugh at Harry’s expense.  Harry wasn’t that wet, but his surprised expression was fairly amusing.  

Ron stood up, grateful that he’d been able to calm his arousal somewhat.  “Move out of the way, Harry, and I’ll fix it.” Ron pulled his wand out of his belt.

“How do you know what to do?  We didn’t learn anything about household repairs at Hogwarts.”  Harry moved to stand next to Ron.

Ron shrugged.  “It’s a Weasley tradition – all of us had to learn basic household spells before our parents would let us get Apparation licenses.”

He spoke the incantation, but after the “swish” and just before the “flick” of his wand, Harry unexpectedly put his hand on Ron’s arse and squeezed.  The surprise of this action caused Ron’s spell to go out of control, so that the faucet head flew off and ricocheted off the far wall, shooting water into the air like a geyser.  Still in shock, Ron lunged forward to stop the water without realizing that the faucet head had gone missing.  By the time he recovered enough to cast the necessary repair spells, he was completely drenched.

“What the hell did you do that for?” seethed Ron, who had little rivulets of water streaming down the back of his neck.

“It seemed like a good idea at the time,” smirked Harry.  He stepped closer to Ron and, without warning, claimed his mouth in a kiss.  “Do you have any idea how fantastic you look when you’re soaking wet?” he asked in a whisper.

“God, Harry.  I—” Ron was interrupted by Harry’s lips on his again, and this time Ron kissed him back with so much passion and enthusiasm that it made Harry moan.  Harry ran his fingers through Ron’s sopping hair, while Ron slipped his arms around Harry’s waist and pulled him closer.  He could feel Harry’s hardness against his thigh, and the idea that Harry was excited for _him_ sent a shiver down his spine.

Harry pulled away so that he could look into Ron’s eyes.  “Sorry, Ron.  But I’ve been wanting to do that all day.  I didn’t think you’d mind.”

“All day?” asked Ron incredulously.  “But I’ve been dropping hints, and you’ve been so thick!  I wasn’t sure that you’d…you know…want to, so I—”

“You said you’d love to ride my broomstick!” smirked Harry.  “Weasley, you’re so subtle.” Harry began to laugh and so did Ron, temporarily forgetting the fact that he was drenched.

“You could have said something earlier, you know,” Ron pouted.

“But it was too much fun watching you get all flustered.  Although I nearly lost my resolve when you ate that banana,” replied Harry.

“You didn’t even watch!”

“The hell I didn’t!”

“Harry, you let me worry about it all day, and then made me bodge up my spell so I’m all wet now…” Ron felt annoyed and thrilled and anxious and excited all that the same time.  It was very confusing.

“I know,” said Harry between kisses.  “It was very rude of me.  Perhaps we should get you out of these wet clothes.  Then I can try to make it up to you.”  He grabbed the bowl of chocolate fondue with one hand and Ron’s arm with the other and led the way to the bedroom.

Harry maneuvered Ron out of his clothes so quickly, that he didn’t have time to be nervous.  Ron had rather thought they would begin their relationship with some kissing, perhaps with a little tongue, but clearly Harry had other ideas.  Not that he was complaining, especially when Harry’s naked form brushed up against his, and Ron could feel the electricity of desire spark between them.  Harry pushed Ron onto the bed and reached for the bowl of chocolate.

Smearing chocolate fondue across Ron’s chest, Harry leaned over and began to systematically lick it off, delicately working his tongue over Ron’s sensitive nipples. Ron moaned indecently.   In his six months of fantasizing about Harry, Ron never imagined it would feel like this!  It appeared there was a direct connection between his nipples and his groin.

Harry stuck his fingers in the bowl of chocolate again, but before he could rub it on Ron, Ron grabbed his wrist and pulled Harry’s fingers into his mouth, one at a time.  Having licked off the chocolate, he ran his tongue along Harry’s index finger, and gently sucked on it.  Finishing with the finger, he trailed his tongue along Harry’s palm, tracing Harry’s lifeline and flicking the tip of his tongue between the base of Harry’s fingers.  Harry’s eyes were closed, and Ron felt Harry’s cock twitch against his hip.

“Ron—” moaned Harry.  Ron could sense that Harry was starting to lose himself in his desire.  Ron pulled Harry closer, wrapping one hand around Harry’s cock and nuzzling his lips in the hollow of Harry’s throat.  It was a heady feeling, knowing the effect his actions were having.  Harry’s weight was pressing against him, and he had a sudden urge to take control of the situation.  

Flipping Harry quickly onto his back, Ron devoured his mouth in a chocolaty kiss while reaching one of his long arms to the bowl of chocolate fondue that had been abandoned on the other side of the bed.  This time it was Ron’s turn to sample Harry fondue.  He lovingly spread the chocolate mixture along the length of Harry’s cock.  He reached his fingers up to Harry’s mouth, while his tongue worked Harry’s shaft from base to tip. Harry sucked on his fingers greedily, and his hips began lurch off the bed, silently begging Ron for more attention.  Ron happily complied by taking the tip of Harry’s cock into his mouth.  

Ron’s tongue swirled around the tip, mixing the salty taste of Harry’s pre-come with the sweet chocolate flavor lingering in his mouth.  It wasn’t a bad taste, really.  And he was pleasantly surprised at how aroused he was becoming as he caused Harry’s frantic gasps.  It was actually pretty fun.

Harry, on the other hand, was beyond rational thought.  He bucked his hips and curled his sticky fingers in Ron’s damp hair, desperate for his release.  “Shit…Ron—”  

That was all the warning Ron received before Harry exploded into his mouth.  He held on, the suction keeping Harry’s quivering cock in his mouth, and didn’t think twice about swallowing.  He crawled up beside Harry, who had entered the twilight zone, and kissed him thoroughly, allowing Harry to taste his essence combined with chocolate.

His glasses having been discarded at some point, Harry’s bright green eyes met Ron’s. They stared at each other, mesmerized by the emotions that they’d felt for years but never openly expressed before now.  Harry’s gaze made Ron feel so beautiful, so wanted, so loved. “You’re the only one I want, Ron,” Harry said in a husky voice.  “It’s always been you.”

Ron was about to respond when Harry suddenly captured his lips in full-on assault of his senses.  Harry’s lips traveled down his jaw line, his tongue tickling and licking the underside of his chin down to his throat; Harry’s hands seemed to be everywhere at once. He lay there quietly as Harry made love to every inch of exposed skin.  Hands were entangled in the bed sheets, even as he allowed Harry access to his most sensitive spots. 

“Harry,” he breathed, “I need more.”

Harry took him in his mouth and Ron moaned at the sensation.  Harry’s hand worked the base of his shaft as his tongue swirled around the tip. Ron called out Harry’s name as he came forcefully into his lover’s mouth.

They snuggled together for a long while, sharing light kisses and gentle caresses.  Ron couldn’t believe that after all these months of waiting and hoping, his wildest dream had come true.  Being with Harry was better than he ever imagined.  They were finally together – a couple: Harry and Ron.

Ron’s stomach started growling, and they determined showers would be in order before they could go out in search of something to eat.  Harry picked up the discarded bowl of chocolate fondue and shot Ron a decadent smile.

“Do you suppose Ginny knew what her housewarming gift would be used for when she made it?  This stuff is wicked.”

“She might have had an idea,” confided Ron.  “She got the recipe from a list of ‘Ten Foods to Enhance Your Sex Life’ in _The Happy Cauldron_ magazine.”

Harry slipped an arm around Ron’s waist and tossed the bowl back on the bed.  “You’ll have to find out what the other nine are so we can properly rank them.”

Ron nodded.  That was certainly something he intended to do as soon as possible.

 

_finis_

 


End file.
